The Rolling Girl
by Rolling-Chan
Summary: She's rolling, always rolling. Isn't there anyone there to help her stop? One-shot.


Being punched in the stomach and being kneed in the face while doubling over from the punch was nothing new to Miku. Being shoved into a wall was nothing new to Miku. Being bumped into and tosses around was nothing new to Miku. Being tripped and kicked when down was nothing new to Miku. Miku would only do what she always did in such situations: Wipe her nose in case of blood, get up, and run off.

Watching in the distance stood something not quite human, but not quite anything else either. Rin crossed her arms and watched as Miku ran away from her problems. Rin was a lousy guardian angel, and she knew it. All Rin ever did was watch the rolling girl, trying to figure out how to help.

_Rolling girl is always in a dream_

_That is never coming true._

_There's so much noise inside her little head_

_She scratches is all around, she scratches it all around._

The negative voices of demons filled Miku's head with doubt and uncertainity, and no matter how loud Rin shouted she could never be heard by Miku. Miku need someone human to come to her, but who? It was a miracle from Above when a boy, by the name of Len Kagamine, noticed Miku sobbing under the stairs. Rin was super happy to see him ask Miku what was wrong, but her happiness died with Miku's lie.

_"No problems,"_

_The words come out so light._

_Did she lose what she had to say?_

As Miku walked away from the concerned Len, Rin stomped on the ground as she yelled at Miku for her mistake.

_It was a mistake, what a mistake!_

_If it ends up to be another puzzle_

_It rolls again._

As time went on Len became more and more concerned for Miku and asked her every chance he got how she was doing.

_"One more time, one more time,_

_I'll be rolling again today,"_

_The girl says, the girl says_

_As she changes the meaning to the spoken words._

Len was puzzled by Miku's phase of rolling, but Miku had insisted him it was good. Rin knew that was a lie. Miku only found "rolling" good because it eased her of her emotional pain, but there was nothing good about it at all. It wasn't long after that Len caught onto her.

_"Are you done yet?"_

Len would ask Miku.

_"Not done yet._

_The future is still so far away from me,"_

Miku would always answer, but with her back facing towards him as she walked away she finished.

_"So I'm holding my breathe for now."_

Things got progressily worse for Miku. She was bullied every day, and no one came to her aid or to ask if she was okay. Taking a knife from underneath her matress, Miku decided to roll from higher hills. Rin helplessly watched as Miku began to roll.

_Rolling girl has come to her end_

_Beyond the colors that she can't reach._

Miku walked into the class room covered in the bandages that covered her self-harm scars. Her arms, as well as her left cheek, were completely covered.

_Those overlapping voices in the air,_

_She mixes them together, she mixes together._

Everyone in the classroom began laughing and making fun of Miku. With all the negative voices mixing together Miku couldn't take it anymore and ran.

_"No problems,"_

_The word came out so light._

_She had lost what she had to say._

Len had asked Miku if she was okay. He was the only one in the classroom who didn't laugh or make fun of the girl. Miku could of had a friend in Len, but she always pushed him away. All he wanted to do was help her, but she thought he had only been interested in harming her as well. Miku surely was an idiot.

_What can she do to make it right?_

_No matter how many times the mistakes are made_

_The slope is tempting me to roll again._

Miku ran and ran from the school, trying to get away from them all. She ran as fast as her legs could carry her, as fast as her adrenaline was pushing her. She had decided, Miku was going to roll one more time. One last time.

To her surprise, her arm was grabbed from behind and she found herself being pulled into a hug. Len had chased after her, and Len had stopped her. He was preventing her from rolling. Rin watched as the events unfolded.

_"One more time, one more time,_

_Please let me roll again to today,"_

_The girl says, the girl says,_

_As she lays the meaning over her unspoken words._

Miku broke out of Len's grasp, insisting on rolling one last time. What she had wanted him to think was she would cut herself one last time and never stop, but she hid the whole truth. She would cut one last time and stop, because the last time she would cut she would cut too deep. Miku would bleed out and die. Even though she wasn't straight out lying to Len, Miku's knees buckled from under her as trying to only say the half-truth felt the same as betraying him.

_"Are you done yet?"_

Len asked as he looked Miku in the eyes.

_"Just a bit more._

_I feel something is going to be seen soon_

_So I'll stop my breathing just now."_

Miku admitted it. She admitted to Len that she was going to stop breathing. She was going to kill herself. What was the point of living, anyway? Miku grabbed her throat, as if she were going to strangle herself. However, Len sat on his knees, pulled Miku's hands away from her throat, and gave her a hug.

_"One more time, one more time,_

_I'll be rolling again today,"_

_The girl says, the girl says,_

_As she plays the laughter to her spoken words!_

This boy may have done a better job at helping Miku than Rin did, but Rin still felt her heart warm at the sight. Rin reached out and lightly touched Miku's shoulder. The warmth that also filled Miku was spreading throughout the girl like wildfire.

_"Are you done yet?"_

Miku asked, amazed that anyone would care so much for her.

_"That's enough."_

Len answered.

_"You must have been so sick and tired of this._

_So don't stop your breathing right now."_

Unsure how to respond, Miku buried her face into Len's shoulder. Rin smiled at the sight of the two. Rin exactly wasn't a good guardian angel, but she knew that with Len around she could do a better job with Miku until the girl had completely healed from always rolling.

* * *

Author's Note: Yep, this sucks. This story cane to me while I was listening to Rin-Chan's cover of the rock version of Rolling Girl, and for some reason I saw Miku-Sama being the rolling girl and Rin-Chan just narrating it. Yeah, the story was far better in my head. :/

Disclaimer: Still don't own Vocaloid.

-Ray


End file.
